The present invention relates generally to improvements in free-air ion generation, and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved ion projection head for use with free-air ion generation apparatus.
The prior art free-air ion generation apparatus, which traditionally are utilized, for example, in industrial environments to neutralize electrostatic charges and in therapeutic applications to affect biological systems, have, for the most part, been ineffective in their function because these prior art ion generators are not capable of projecting ions at a sufficiently rapid rate. These problems are due in part to the fact that free-air ion generation for the purpose of controlling the charge of an atmosphere is a relatively new field and not well understood. Although the benefits of such a controlled atmosphere have been clearly demonstrated, the widespread use of free-air ion generators in the industrial and therapeutic environments has not come about because of the inefficiencies and dangers present in the state of the art techniques utilized. To eliminate the dangers and to increase efficiency, an ion projector head of the type disclosed in the present application is sorely needed.